


【Jewnicorn】Wall Of Jericho

by Calledback



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calledback/pseuds/Calledback
Summary: 如果Jesse没有去开门。或许他们之间所有的可能仍将暗昧不彰。他的男孩仍然面容疲惫，睫毛敛垂，披挂着加州冰冷不息的雨水。可是现在他伏于他的肩头，在天亮以前，万物黯淡，他也闪着风华正茂的金光。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 8





	【Jewnicorn】Wall Of Jericho

他们看过一次日出，从高空滑索上下来，惊魂未定。手掌收拢于手掌，在退潮的夜色尚未融化完那个吻的时候，有霞光开始坠落。

“刚才在上面的时候你害怕吗？”Andrew问他。

“怕，我本来以为自己只有一点轻微恐高，到了上面才发现其实可以变成那种发抖的，狼狈型的怕。”

“为什么不告诉我。”

“怎么告诉你，当我已经被悬在半空。如果大声呼喊你可以减轻恐惧的话，我敢保证现在整片山谷都还在回荡你的名字，Andrew.”

“哦，那很棒。要是名字后面再跟上我的新电影标题的话，投资方大概会很高兴。知名男演员兼作家，好莱坞明日之星在海外高空为我助力的一次倾情宣传，很荣幸。”

“我可以收费吗，不贵。”

“你还欠我两百个比索。”

Jesse低头笑，手指覆过嘴唇，习惯性剥捻，掩住了差点就要脱口而出的问题：你知不知道人们为什么总向同一个人借东西？

滂沱天借伞，宿醉后借榻；拮据时借钱，盈余日借书。

黑暗中借一束光吧，寒冷的话可否再借一个胸膛。

所有泛滥成灾的俗套故事都在告诉我们一条生活哲学，不要随意慷慨，慷慨可能会招致情感破产。0.03%和600,000,000，你从你的剧本里还没有学到吗，这位爱的战士。

“没指望你还。”战士可能同时是个读心的魔法师，否则怎么会聪明到惹人厌烦，“但是不许抵赖。更不要在以后——颠倒黑白。”

“我发誓我会。”Jesse笑得更厉害了。

其实他没有那么怕，在凌厉的高空，被甩出去的感觉只有那么一瞬。

金属结扣在腰间系紧，Andrew比他先滑出去。高速飞驰，云层震荡，Andrew仿佛变成了点，一枚虚化的软焦，在横轴越拉越远。直至彻底模糊，和凝望者的视线同时抵达对岸。

如果Jesse手里有相机，可以将他在索道某处的停格摄取成影，他实在比一只鸟更为轻盈，衔着爱侣柔声的口信。呸，其实是惊悚的尖叫，一路切分天空幕景，幼稚、又快乐至极。

快乐的理由恐怕是，说出来你可能不信，这是Jesse先提出的。

“我们一起去旅行。”

电话那头首先是沉默，然后听到噗嗤的笑声。

“你养的猫呢。”Andrew的第一个问题。

“哦，不用担心，事实上我没在养它们，我们的关系只是同宿的房客。它们的自理能力比我强得多，最近去Hallie家借宿了。”

“你是说你还没有猫咪会照顾自己。”

“是的，如果它们愿意照顾我的话，我很乐意被接管。”

“那我只能代劳猫咪接管几天了。”

“麻烦你了。”

他们听对方傻笑，电话迟迟没有挂断。

这个人确实麻烦，戏里和戏外一样麻烦。

有一次在片场，Andrew说台词的时候，Jesse在镜头外不停捣乱，那是一场有着太多寿司的戏。引得最后Andrew要去挠他的痒，他不得已把剧本挡在了面前，姿态天真地告饶。

“你以为这是什么，耶利哥之墙吗？”Andrew取笑。

“可能还更坚固一点儿。”Jesse负隅顽抗。

大概。坚固到下一秒就被攻破了。

很久以后Andrew才坦白，确实有一道墙阻挡过他。并不由纸页搭筑，它生发于那些实实在在的强烈个性与自我保护，比古老的砖瓦更厚。所以哪怕彼此形影不离，双臂揽过你腰背，耳朵的贴合处仍在隐隐发痒，甚至手指冒昧探过你口舌的温度，也始终觉得穿不透那层防卫，更怕你后退。它并不针对我而设，我却在希冀因我而倾颓。

“所以，你是预言城毁的先知吗。”

“我是被挡在外面的犹太人，是绕城七日的士兵，想要进去。”

“敲门就行。”Jesse说。一如既往地讨嫌。

耶利哥之墙彻底倒塌的那天，Jesse的焦虑症又犯了。他没有扯他的橡皮筋，一下也没有。他扣住了Andrew的手腕，只是那么扣着，不敢用力。却很久没有松开。肌肤对肌肤的施压不会留下印痕，只是触感被一再重温，不似痛感的残酷与粗粝，却随着回忆推移而日臻细腻。于是有了后来无数个电话，有了分你一半的耳机，有了只为你读的故事段落，有了这趟旅行。

“Jesse，如果我真的在13岁那年遇见你会怎样。”

“哦，你确实应该。或许还可以更早一点。”

“更早？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

“不能更愿意了。告诉我，我错过了什么？”

“六岁，你可以在连续鼓励我四天‘Don't cry, Jesse’后的周五傍晚得到一颗糖果，当然，成功几率我很难保证。

八岁，你可以来看我演的音乐剧，《安妮与雾都孤儿》。别问这是什么奇怪的剧名，我演出的那个儿童剧院，他们付不起《安妮》或是《雾都孤儿》任何一部的版税，所以各买了一半。不追究违法问题的话，我的歌声勉强还算动听。

十岁，你可以在你的生日party上欣赏我妈妈特别奉献的小丑表演，然后我会善心大发，或者说无情地告诉你所有魔术的秘密。

……

十三岁，你可以成为我黄色笑话的第一个读者。你知道，那是我写作生涯的起点，可能也是巅峰。”

“哦，我很遗憾。想见识Eisenberg先生的巅峰，毕竟他谷底时期的笑话都已经让我笑到趴桌，不可思议。”

“得了，谢谢你。不是每个一无所成却自我感觉良好的作家都能拥有你这样的甜心读者，和听众。”

“不，是真的，你即使在发呆的时候都幽默有趣，这简直让我感到挫败。”

“Andrew，你的幽默点有问题。”Jesse直截了当。

“或许因为我是半个英国人。如果你实在要问。”

“哈。看来我们终于找到原因了。”

要听这个吗，我刚想到的。Jesse突然说，教皇格雷高里的故事。

Andrew挑眉。

“据说当年格雷高里特别注重英格兰的改宗问题，在还没有当上教皇之前，他曾在罗马奴隶市场见到一个（*真实故事里其实是两个）金发蓝珠的男孩，有人告诉他，这个男孩是盎格鲁人，大格雷高里回答说：不，是Angel.”

“真抱歉，但愿我也是金发蓝眼。”

“你不是Angel，是Andrew.”

是唯一的，可能的Andrew. 

你没有翅膀，所以你不会堕跌。你为数不多的飞翔在你成为蜘蛛侠的时候，以及，和我在那条高空滑索上。

你无需侍奉，没有耶和华的誓约临到你的唇，你是自由的，你的爱是自由的。我爱你也是自由的。

“要是你困了，我们可以回去。”Andrew打了个哈欠。

“天亮了。”Jesse说。然后一颗倦慵的脑袋倒在了他的左肩。

如果滑索向两边伸延，从莱布尼茨的乐观主义开始收紧，另一端则终结于摩尼教义的最大恶意。这个现有世界既不是可能世界中最好的世界，也不会是最坏的那个。它只是恰好停格的，我们互相停靠的这个世界。

让我进入你的城。笃笃，有人在敲门。

如果Jesse没有去开门。

或许他们之间所有的可能仍将暗昧不彰。

他的男孩仍然面容疲惫，睫毛敛垂，披挂着加州冰冷不息的雨水。

可是现在他伏于他的肩头，在天亮以前，万物黯淡，他也闪着风华正茂的金光。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER同名：https://sept-sappho.lofter.com/


End file.
